Sasuke's Dream
by Furuken
Summary: Sasuke wakes up for the fifth day in a row and has had yet another dream of naruto is it possible he's fallen in love with the blonde headed fool?
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or sasuke (Though I wish I did lol)**

**Heya this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy!!! I know this ones short but I promise the next will be longer**

**If you haven't figured it out yet it is a sasuxnaru fic so if you don't like that don't read it. Enjoy!**

The alarm clocked blared for what seemed like the hundredth time when I finally slammed my hand on it to shut it up. I sat up looking at the world with my eyes half shut and yawning. I finally stood and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Almost perfect" I said staring vacantly at my mussed raven black hair with a gloomy look. For the fifth day in a row I, Sasuke Uchiha, had another dream about that dobe Naruto. "If he were to ever find out about those I don't think I'd ever live it down." I said to myself my eyes finally open as I carefully arranged my hair just how I like it, casually messy.

I walked back into my room and grabbed some clothes as I walked by my dresser and looked at them. Deciding to dress for my mood I pulled on a deep black shirt that almost matched my hair and a pair of deep blue jeans and my black sneakers and headed out the door. I looked up in the sky to be met with rain clouds heading over the sun trudging slowly through the sky. "Great rain." I said sarcastically. I decided I wouldn't risk walking there so I hailed a cab and paid him.

"First and fifty second." I said quickly wanting the school say to be over already. When we reached the school after what seemed like the most boring cab ride in the world, I walked through the metal front doors and immediately felt someone watching me. "Come on out Uzamaki you can't fool me." I said still looking straight forward. I smiled triumphantly as I heard him jump down from his hiding place and standing next to me. "How the hell do you always know?" He asked with a whine and rubbing the back of his head with a frown.

_My god he's cute when he does that _I thought to myself only just barely screeching the train of thought to a halt before I started blushing. "Because you don't know how to hide dobe." I said triumphantly though he must think it was for trumping him yet again instead of managing my perverted mind. I mean an Uchiha is supposed to be perfect right?

**Please Review I'd like to know what you think and it'l help my writing develop To all who read this thanks and I hope you liked it!!!**


	2. School

"Yeah right Sasuke I bet it was just a lucky guess." Naruto said as he started to walk and grateful for an excuse to move I walked next to him since we shared the same first class. "You just keep thinking that dobe." I said not looking at him but staring at the floor with a gloomy stare. Hoping I looked depressed enough to stave off the stupid questions. "So Prince Uchiha you look as if you woke up wrong." Well so much for that my shoulders stiffened visibly as I thought of an answer "I always look like this. It's my… style." I said with a mysterious smile trying to see if he was attracted to me as I was to him. I saw the very slightest hint of red in his cheeks as he looked me up and down but it was gone as soon as it came. I watched as the blonde turned away from me with a flop of his un-buttoned undershirt showing off his butt. I loaded my eyes with freshly poisoned daggers and sent them at every girl staring at him, very honestly tired of them though still tryin to get used to the feelin. I dared them to try, though I was still having issues with the fact that I would fight them all just to make him smile for me. I smiled as I saw the reproachful looks I was getting as I followed him. "Naruto are you completely oblivious or did you just fall asleep again?" I asked as I stopped by the door to our class. I smiled as he jumped back to the world and turned around quietly and walked into the room. I followed him triumphantly, with my inner me smiling as he marked on the scoreboard. Sasuke 1, Naruto 0. As I sat at my seat which thankfully was beside my blonde god, I pondered for what felt like the millionth time on what could keep his mind so occupied that he didn't even notice passin up our class. I gave up. I knew I'd never figure out what went on in that empty blonde head of his. I settled for staring at the blackboard trying to rid my thoughts of him with little success. I was just about to sigh in frustration and look for something to do when Mr. Hatake walked in with a lazy wave after shutting his book. "Hello class. How are you this mornin?" He asked with yet another attempt to make teenagers answer the dreaded question. He frowned slightly when all he got was assorted grunts and moans about not wanting to be awake. And as usual Mr. Hatake smiled continued on as if he had gotten a 'great' outta everybody and continued on with his lesson. "Please open your books to 356 where we left off. Shakespeare was a…" Was the last thing I heard as usual I started to tune him out and focus on what I would do with my day. What can I say I was the smartest in my class. I thought of going to the mall but ruled that out always being the unsocial kinda person. I don't know how that started but to tell the truth I enjoy it. I thought of going to the park and lying in the trees and takin a nap.


	3. Better Prince Uchiha?

**Heya. Furuken here with your next installment of Sasuke's Dream. I've you've been keeping up so far I'm glad I have fans. Well here's what you were looking for. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto or Sasuke as much as I wish I could!!!**

I was in the middle of imagining how sleeping in the park with Naruto would feel when Mr. Hatake called on me. "Sasuke will you pay attention?" I heard on the edge of my thoughts as I came abruptly back to earth from my daydream. "Uhhh yes sir?" I said vacantly. "Would you like to tell us just what it is you're daydreaming about?" He asked with a knowing smile. I blushed very softly "No it was nothing." "Then we'd all appreciate it if you'd stop muttering Naruto's name." He said with a chuckle. I slid down in my seat with a groan and looked in Naruto's direction to see him blushing and giving me a 'what the fuck were you thinking about?' look. I slid even further down wishing then more than ever to be non-existent. I sat through the rest of class that seemed to take an agonizingly long time and walked out shyly trying to avoid attention and just make it through the rest of the day. Needless to say that didn't happen. As surely as Naruto's mind is vacant, somehow everyone at school found out about it by the end of the next period. So as I walked to the exit to get home to myself, everyone was smiling and laughing and pointing the whole nine yards. One guy even had the balls to give me a vacant look then appear to come back to earth with a snap. He went home with a very impressive black eye. As I caught a cab I looked back and re-tallied. Sasuke 1, Naruto 1. I'll just have to fix that. I got home and threw my stuff on the couch before plopping down on the far left seat and laid my head back massaging my temples. I was just about to get up to get something to eat when I heard a soft knock on my door. Groaning I walked to the door and slowly opened it. As soon as I did I thought something was wrong. Next thing I knew I was on the ground holding my nose with Naruto standing over me his arm still outstretched. "What the fuck was that for dobe?" I said as I stood up balling my fist to hit him back. "For daydreaming about me. Duh." He said matter-of-factly and just pushed his way into my house. "What I came here for was do you mind if I stay here tonight? My folks have company and they say I'm an embarrassment." He said with a vacant smile. "That's 'cause you are Uzamaki." I said bluntly while I thought of the possibilities. "Yeah you can stay. How long?" I said reluctantly after a period of thought. Naruto sat there and thought for a minute a focused look on his face "About 3 days or so." I thought my jaw would hit the floor. "Ok whatever" I managed to say without looking stupid. He smiled that big goofy smile and walked in setting the keys to his car on the coffee table and plopping down on the couch. "So what now?" He said laying his head back. "You, dobe, are going to get off my couch. I was laying there. I am going to take a nap. Don't eat me outta house and home while I do." I attempted to push him off the couch. For all my effort he grinned at me and pulled me down with my head in his lap. "Better prince Uchiha?" He asked as my head fell on his legs. My first thought was to get up and sit clear on the other side of the couch but then I thought about it and rolled over facing away from him but my head still in his lap. "Don't expect it to happen again Uzamaki." I said gruffly as I drifted off. _At least not so long as you don't admit you have feelings for me. _I thought to myself as my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you enjoy the latest installment I sure enjoyed writing it. It's getting juicy lol - laterz**


	4. Pwease

**Heya Furu here. Time for the next chapter in my little story here. Just before I started this one, the hits on this story so far have almost reached 1000 I'm so happy! Well enough on me let's start the story. Enjoy!**

**((Disclaimer: As you know by now I don't own Naruto or Sasuke… much as I want to))**

Naruto walked up to me and put a hand on my cheek with a smile and leaned in to kiss me. Just as his lips were about to touch mine I woke up with a frown. I smiled momentarily at finding I was still in his lap, him asleep with his head leaned back on the headrest, but then immediately frowned at the suddenly hard appendage between my legs. I held my legs tighter as I blushed a deep crimson and sat bolt upright.

"Why the hell does this shit always happen to me of all people?" I whispered to myself as I quietly got up to go to the bathroom. I turned on the cold faucet, dropping my pants as I did so, and eased myself into it shuddering as the cold water hit my back. I growled in slight pleasure as it ran between my shoulder blades. I stood there in the shower till it went down and slowly got out and toweled dry. "Way to go Naruto." I said through my teeth as I pulled on a new pair of pants and walked out of the bathroom.

Upon opening the door I stopped dead at the smell of food. "What the…" I said the words trailing off. I walked into the kitchen to see Naruto handling three pans at once. "Wow dobe if you expect me to eat that you're insane." I said softly. He turned towards me with a brilliant smile "Just trust me this once and try it" He said giving me the most irresistible puppy dog face "Pwease for me" I stared at him for a second trying to resist but finally gave in "Fine. But if I get food poisoning I'm gonna kill you." I said sitting down at the kitchen table to wait. He smiled again, "Thanks Sasuke." I shook my head and waved my hand in dismissal.

"Just remember if I get sick it's your head." I warned dragging a finger across my neck threateningly. All I got in response was a laugh as he started to put finished products on plates. A few minutes later, he walked over to the table with two plates covered with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. I stared at the plate for a minute then looked up to see Naruto smiling expectantly. "Go ahead Sasuke you said you would." He said eagerly watching.

With a sigh and a large effort to look away from his adorable face, I picked up my fork and took a bite out of the pancakes. As I chewed the food in question, I looked up to see him watching me a question on his lips. As soon as I stopped staring at him the flavor hit me. It was like nothing I'd ever tasted before. The pancake melted in my mouth and even without being drowned in syrup was so good I didn't want to stop eating. "Wow this is actually good Uzamaki" I said as I continued to wolf down pancake after pancake.

**Well thats chapter i'm really enjoying writing this and hope you guys enjoy readin it. Till next time.**


	5. So what are your plans?

Hey you guys Furuken here

**Hey you guys Furuken here. I'm sorry it's been forever since the last chapter but I've been a bit busy. Between school and family I don't find much time to write as of late. I'm gonna try and make it a lot more often so please bear with me and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. And by the way please tell me if this is better. Thanks.**

"Well I'm glad you like it." Naruto said trying vainly to disguise his pleasure as he sat down and started to eat his own plate. After a few minutes of silence as I continued to eat mouthful after mouthful of the delicious food I looked up.

"Hey Uzamaki I have a question. How did you get to be a good cook? It doesn't seem like you." I said looking into his vibrant blue eyes with a large amount of interest.

"Well Prince Uchiha if you must now, My folks are almost always out around dinner time so I end up cooking for myself 99 of the time, and besides that I actually enjoy cooking." He said with one of my favorite smiles that makes him look like he knows everything.

I continued to look into his eyes as he smiled at me. "Well Naruto that would end up making you a decent cook wouldn't it." I said taking the sting out of my words with a smile of my own as I fiddled with my fork, pushing around the last of my eggs to soak up the rest of the syrup.

We continued to eat in silence as I thought of what we were going to with the rest of the day since there wasn't any school.

"So Sasuke. What are our plans for the day?" Naruto asked as I tried to hide the smile at how sounded like he was planning a date.

I sat there and considered the question. "Well I think I'll go for a walk. I don't know what you're planning." I said though I hoped he'd ask to come with me. Of course I would make it sound like I wouldn't want him to but I'd say yes all the same.

I sat and watched him as he contemplated different plans. "Well there is that movie I've been wanting to go see. I think I'll go do that." He said with a self-satisfied smile.

I frowned inwardly as he planned to go somewhere other than with me. "Ok we'll as fair warning I lock the doors at about 8." I said smiling evilly contemplating locking him out. I continued to debate it as I set out for my walk.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and did the dishes before grabbing some money from his bag and walked out the door heading off to the movie theater. I peeked from behind the corner of the house to watch him walk off, admiring how his butt moved. I wolf whistled softly to myself and turned around heading to the park chuckling softly to myself


	6. Day Dreaming

Well guys it's me again

**Well guys it's me again. I'm glad to know that so many people have at least read the first chapter - Im sorry if it ever takes me a long while between updates though. School and other things occupy my attention and sometimes I forget I have a story going. Well here's chapter 6 for ya.**

I strolled down the path that meandered through the densely forested half of the park, thinking silently to myself on how exactly I felt about Naruto.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" I asked myself with a frustrated sigh. "And why do I never want them to end?"

I stopped hearing my name called from the distance. Turning I saw Naruto running towards me, his unruly blonde hair waving in the wind and his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I thought you were going to the movies with your friends?" I asked with a frown. _It's just like him to look so damn gorgeous._

"Well I did say that but you are my friend you know… I was wonderin if you might want to go along?" He looked at me with his head cocked to the side waiting for my answer with a grin.

_Well it's no date but I guess I could manage._ I looked at him for a second then shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah I guess I could go with you." I said nonchalantly

Naruto jumped with joy grabbing my hand and dragging me along not knowing the sudden welling of feeling sprouting inside of me.

"What're we going to see anyway dobe?" I asked with a frown not knowing whether or not I really did want to go.

"You know that new ultra scary movie? That's what we're going to see." He said shaking his head in excitement. "Maybe it'll scare the pants off someone."

"You can't mean the one about spiders?" I asked fighting a sudden chill trying to run it's way down my back

"Yep that's the one. Why are you scared Uchiha?" He asked with a laugh and walked on letting go of my hand and jumping into the car.

"No I was just wonderin." I said surprised at how calm I sounded as I slid in beside him. _Why? Why in the world does it have to be spiders? Does he do things like this on purpose?_

They all joked and hit each other and otherwise acted like I pictured friends of Naruto to act like. The entire ride there I stared at Naruto marveling in his features and daydreaming again of kissing him. I got so lost in the thought that I didn't even realize we'd pulled up to the theater.

"Oi! Sasuke you comin or what?" Naruto yelled into the open door jolting me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm comin I'm comin. You know patience is a virtue Uzamaki." I said a bit irritated at being drawn from my dreamworld yet again.

"Well of course it is but then again I'm not very virtuous huh?" He asked, the look on his face making me swear he knew how I felt about him.

"I guess not. I know about sloth but are they sure idiocy wasn't one of the deadly sins?" I said, smiling at the frown on his face as I got out of the car. I followed him up the small set of steps up to the ticket windows. I stared at his butt as we walked through the doors up to the snack stand and tried to make myself pay attention to where I was going at the same time.

"Hello? Sasuke what do you want to eat?" I heard Naruto yell at me. "Sheesh. You sure are out of it today are you sure you should've left the house?"

"I'm fine idiot." I said looking up at the menu. "I'll have a popcorn, large Mountain Dew, and some nachos." I smiled at the lady behind the counter, ignoring the awed look she gave me having payed more attention to Naruto.

"Someone's got an appetite today." Naruto said in my ear making me jump not knowing he'd gotten so close. He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder making another set of chills run down my spine. "Well jump out of your skin why don't you? What's got you all funny today?"

"Nothing. I call a seat next to you Naruto." I said being frank about it. "I don't know a single one of these guys you brought with us. Well with the exception of Kiba and Neji but Kiba's always with you and I don't care much for Neji." I looked at them both as I said their names.

"I don't like you either Uchiha." Neji said hearing me talking about him. "Quite frankly I don't understand how Naruto can stand you but alas…" He let the sentence drag off as he got his food and walked away.

"What's wrong with Kiba?" Naruto asked as soon as Neji left. "I don't see why you have such a problem with him. He's a really cool guy. I should've invited Shino."

I looked at him for a second before gauging the fact he was talking to me. _Get ahold of yourself Sasuke. Your not some oogling fan girl_. "I have no problem with Kiba. I was just saying he's always with you almost like he's glued to your side. Ever since you saved his dog, Akamaru,from getting run over he never looks at you without awe in his eyes." I said looking at Kiba again. I really have no problem with him he's just always there.

"Well so long as I'm here he's here get over it. I like him. He's fun to hang out with." Naruto said waving at Kiba as he walked away. "You can have a seat by me though if it's that important. Oh and don't worry…" He said looking at me with a knowing smile. "I won't let the spiders get ya."

I stomped furiously to my seat frowning as Naruto sat down and the lights went off feeling a strange static between us knowing that if I only moved my elbow a little bit I'd be touching him. _This is gonna be a long movie._

**Wow I feel like I'm holding out on you guys it really took a long time this time. I apologize for that. I'll try to make the updates more regular. Until next time!**


	7. Competition?

**Hey guys your favorite lazy author here -. Sorry it's taken soooooo long my laptop broke and I haven't fixed it yet. Well here's ch. 7. We'll see what happens.**

I sat on the edge of my seat as the movie started, trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch Naruto. I kept glancing at him every couple of minutes to make sure I wasn't dreaming again and he was still there. _Don't do anything idiotic Sasuke._ I thought to myself as I looked at him for what felt like the millionth time. I finally decided to sit back and just watch the movie and see what happens just to be greeted by a huge hairy spider attacking the Hero's home town.

I almost jumped a foot in the air, accompanied by a hearty laugh from Naruto. _Mental note. Find out what he's afraid of and scare the pants off of him._

"You ok there Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smile. He gently put his hand over my shoulders and held me still. "I told you not to worry." He looked at me with another laugh and moved his arm back to the arm rest, missing completely the sad sigh that escaped my lips as he did so.

"I'm fine Naruto." I said sullenly looking back to the screen happy to find it spider less. "I don't know what you're talking about." I stared at the screen determinedly to try and prove my point.

A few very good minute of no spiders later I knew something big was going to happen. I watched as they created the battle plan to fight the menacing spider with a frown on my face, mad that it was about to make another debut. A few seconds into the deep discussion on how to kill it I felt something vaguely furry on my hand. I turned my head slowly to see a spider sitting there staring back at me. I froze, not able to formulate a sentence. A few scary moments later I had developed the sense to move and jerked my hand back throwing the spider across the theater.

I heard Naruto laughing and I looked at him "You should've seen the look on your face. That was priceless." He said in between fits of laughter. I glared at him for a minute before hitting him square in the jaw.

"Why do you have to annoy me baka?" I said in a dark voice and turned back to look at the screen just when the giant spider reared it's ugly head and attacked the army. I jumped again and grabbed Naruto's hand in mine with a blush.

Naruto looked down at my hand and back into my eyes, "Why are you holding my hand?" He asked in a blank voice. Over his shoulder I saw Neji glaring at me with those white eyes of his. I took a second to glare back before letting go of Naruto's hand.

"Sorry reflex." I said with a laugh trying to make him forget silently fighting my blush back. _What the hell does Neji want?_

"Scaredy cat." Naruto said with a smile and went back to watching the movie with a laugh. I stared at him angrily for a minute before putting my hand back on the arm rest.

When I looked at him one last time to gauge how he'd taken the situation I was surprised to see a faint blush slowly receding from his cheeks. _Could it be? Could Naruto actually be attracted to me as well?_ I thought to myself. I smiled gratefully as I looked back at the movie to see the credits rolling and stood up slowly, stretching out my sleeping muscles coaxing them to work.

As we walked out of the theater smiling and laughing, I saw Neji glaring at me again when no one was looking. I frowned in thought for a few minutes before subtly moving closer to him so he could hear me.

"You know Neji, you keep glaring like that and your face'll be stuck that way. Then who would want to date you?" I said just loud enough for him to hear me but no one else would, and looked towards him with a mocking smile.

"Stay away from Naruto, Uchiha." He said simply glaring one last time before walking faster to go walk next to Naruto. I stared at the back of his blonde head with a confused look.

_Do I have competition?_

**Ah what a cliffy. Sorry guys I can't let you know it all in one chapter now can I. Well I'm slowly but surely fixing my laptop so look forward to more updates soon. See you guys next time. ()**


End file.
